Robin Hood
by Dark-Angel32
Summary: Well only thing i can say is that is is an A/U and your common Bulma and Vegeta get together.I SUCK at summary's!!!
1. Prologue:This is me

Robin hood  
  
a/u bulma and vegeta.  
  
Disclamer:I do not own dragonball/z/gt or robin hood i just used the charaters for my fanfic so PLEASE!! do not sue me!!...  
  
Robin hood the prince of thieves. taker of rich,giver of poor.There is allot of fanfiction about what if vegetasei was still there then vegeta would be the prince bla bla bla bla,this time i chose a classic story made bulma the princess of vegetasei for a change!.*Lol* I thought it would be funny to try it so….enjoy!!....P.S.There's some yamcha and marron bashing in my fic so don't read.  
  
Prologue;I'm robin hood.  
I'm vegeta a.k.a prince of thieves.I steel from the rich and give to the poor,anyway i wanna tell you who my closest friends are;-John.Big guy,really strong and very kind  
-Goku.nice guy,very smart when where in battle but when where not he's kinda stupid  
-Chi-chi.Goku's wife,big big temper,loves to fight (i know ooc*)  
-Gohan.Goku and chi-chi's son,loves to fight,very smart.(Wonder where he got his intelligents *lol*)  
-Krillen.a priest that loves to party with beer (I think it's ooc??)  
Anyway we live in a forest,our hut's are up in the trees,with ladders going from tree to tree (hut to hut) and of course to the ground.Goku,John and me spend our days hunting for food and when we stumble upon a traveler we figure out if he's rich or not and rob him.That's about it.  
  
And now we go to the other side of the woods we see a girl looking out the window of a HUGE castle.  
I'm Bulma Briefs a.k.a princess of vegetasei.I live in this stupid castle with my parents;The King and Queen of vegetasei and that scary guy Sheriff yamcha,that guy really freaks me out,how he looks at me,how he smirks at me it's like want to rip my clothes off or something.The thought of that made her shudder.  
  
Then she heard her door open she turned around to see who it was,to her dismay is was that idiot yamcha,she sighed and spoke to him;"What do you want sheriff?"."Please princess call me yamcha anyway i'm here to see you".He closed the door and locked it,bulma gave him a horrified look."Uhmm yamcha what are you doing?"."Well as i said i'm here to see you".He said as he walked to her."I know that you dork but what are your intensions,you did'nt lock the door for no reason,did you?".Bulma was getting really pist now,Yamcha walked toward her bulma tried to escape but failed cause yamcha grappledher and pushed her against the wall and was now trying to kiss her."YAMCHA STOP IT!!".He just ignored her and was still trying to kiss her,bulma had enough and kneed him in the balls,yamcha doubled over and his grib on her loosened,she pushed him out of the way and ran toward the door,unlocked it and turned left running down the hall,heading towards the stairs when she reached it,she looked behind her seeing yamcha just coming out of the room,she looked back in front of her and ran down the stairs.  
When she was all the way down the stairs she ran down a hall once more that lead to 2 big doors she opened one and closed it just in time to have yamcha run into it. ~Damn i did'nt know he was that close~.She looked around her and spotted a messenger saddling his horse,when he was'nt looking she jumped on it and off she was,yamcha tried to run after her but the horse was just too fast so he stopped and yelled at her;"Bulma get back here!" (a/n:Oh,yea that's gonna work *-*)  
  
After ten minutes she came upon a river she decided to let the horse have a drink.All of a sudden the horse started acting weird,it was moving so much that she fell off the horse right into the river."Oh shit help,i can't swim!!" (a/n:The river is deep ^-^)"HELP ME,PLEASE!!" ~This is it i'm gonna die........~  
  
(a/n:Cliffhanger ^-^....So what do ya guys think of the prologue sorry i could'nt make it longer but it seemed perfect to stop it right there!...so email or review me and you don't have to be nice everyone has a right to an opinion!!,but if you have suggestion or something like that PLEASE tell me cause i'm a rookie at writing,it's my first fic....................) 


	2. chapter 1:Hi i'm bulma

(a/n:Hello people i'm baaack!! *Silents* UHmm ok i'd like to thank saiyangal for her support she's writen way more stories then me sooooooo thanks!.........Now on with the story!!!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Hi i'm bulma.  
Our fanfic starts with vegeta and john running around in the woods seeing if they can find some deer or rich victomes.Then they see a big carriage with 6 snow white horses on front."I think i see a rich dude"vegeta said smiling while looking at the carriage. "I think so too".john replied smiling back and then looking at the carriage. "I got an idea,you sneak in front of the carriage that will distract the guard that's staring the horses,then i will sneak up to the door where the dude's sitting i'll open the door threaten him and the rest i will figure out" .Vegeta explained with a thoughtful look on his face. "Sounds good".John said smiling.They stood up and brought there plan in action,John sneaked in the bushes and waited for the horses,then he jumped out of the bushes with a 'boe',the guard looked at him and was not impressed,he got off that seat thingie and was gonna fight him 'till john punched him in the face that is,hitting him hard,making him go knock out (lol).In the mean time vegeta sneaked to the door and opened it earning a scream. "Shut up" vegeta said while holding his ears. "What's your name?".Vegeta asked. "It's Sir Kella and who are you?".he asked shakily. "I'm vegeta and i'm here to steal your stuff".He answered proud. "Get lost i'll never give my stuff to you peasant".He replied getting pist. "Sir kalla give me everything you've got or i'll shoot an arrow down your throught".and now vegeta was getting pist."Wait,all of my belonging are in a chest on top of the carriage". "Thank you sir your too kind".vegeta replied sarcastically with his famous evil smirk. "Vegeta i swear to you someday someone will catch you off guard and kill you!"."Well kella that day has not arrived yet so...shut up,JOHN GET THE CHEST ON TOP OF THE CARRIAGE!"."Alright vegeta." goes to the CARRIAGE get's the chest. "Bye kella,till next time."smirks once again. "You just wait vegeta".Answered kella pist once again. "You got me scared now" laughing his ass off.And off goes Sir Kella,empty handed leaving his k.o'd guard behind.  
  
John turns to vegeta. "Hey vegeta wanna look in the chest and see what we've got?"."Yea why not".John puts the chest down and opens it. "Let's see some clothes,gold coins and some jewelry,looks good."Yes it does my friend".vegeta said smirking once again. "Let's go back to the village,i want beer,if krillen could hear me now he'd be proud".John said while he picked up the chest. "Yea sure sounds good". They walk back when vegeta hears some screaming,he turns around he sees nothing. "Hey john do you hear something?"  
"Nope,why?" This time they both hear the screaming. "Don't tell me that you did'nt hear that".  
"Don't worry i did hear it vegeta,it's coming from the river".  
"Ok,you bring the chest to the village and i'll check it out ok?"  
"Yeah,if your not back soon i'll go look for you got it?".  
"Got it".John and vegeta both turn to a different direction.  
  
  
He (vegeta) walks toward the river while the screams for help become louder,then he spots where the screams are coming from;A blue haired girl,barely keeping her head above water.Without thinking vegeta jumps into the water and swims to the girl. "Hey woman are you alright?"vegeta asked worried (cause he thinks she's pretty lol) "What do you think?,i fall of my horse trying to cross the river running away from some psycho guy trying to rape me in my own home, i can barely breath,what could possibly be wrong?". "Just hang on to me and i'll swim us to safety ok?". "Ok,just don't try anything;one psycho is enough". "Don't worry,now put your arms around my neck and relax".She put's her arms around his neck and he starts swim to the side,all of a sudden the current started going faster. "What's that noise?" bulma asked curios. "That would be a waterfall and i'm not gonna make it to the side". "Oh,shit i don't wanna die i'm still a maiden". "Where not gonna die!".Vegeta struggles some more and trys to swim to the side but he sees how useless it is so he gives up. "Why did you stop?". "Cause woman it's no use,i'm only tiring myself and you are not helping". "I was helping" Vegeta was just about to rudely answer this when he heard someone call his name. "Vegeta" goku ran along the side to keep up with them. "Kakkerot,throw us some rope". "What?,i can't hear you there's a waterfall,i'll come to you". "No kakkerot!!".SPLASH (i know lame lol) "To late,don't tell me he's the smartest one of your village or whatever's". "Woman shut up,and no he's the stupidest person i know". "Good that's comforting". "Hello vegeta,hello miss what's your name?,mine is goku but vegeta calls me kakkerot for some reason". "Uhmm ok,well i'm bulma and your allot nicer then him here". "That's it, you stupid woman figure it out alone see if i care and kakkerot your such an imbecile". "No vegeta wait please don't let me go,i'll shut up!"Vegeta looks in her 'puppy dog' eyes and feels something he did'nt like, this feeling he never had it before but he was willing to give her another chance,She was pretty enough. "Ok,hold on tight we're almost at the water fall". "Vegeta,If we die i want you to know that i'm grateful at your sorry ass attempt to save me". "Uhmm your welcome i guess". "Well bulma,vegeta,It was nice know yoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh".he said as he fell down to the water below.(lol) "VEGETA IF I DIE,I'LL BARRY YOU ALIVE!!!!". "It's a deal woman but stop screaming,my ears". "Fuck you vegeta and stop calling me woman my name is bulmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh" *SPLASH* (does anyone have a better word than splash i think it's lame,email me,oh back to the story) Goku came up first he looked around himself to see where vegeta and bulma were and to see if they were alright.Then vegeta popped his head out of the water,looking at the limp body in his arms. "Is she dead vegeta?"."No she just fainted,she's still breathing". "Let's go to the village,the waterfall actually saved us the walk cause were almost there".  
"Kakkerot"  
"Yes,vegeta"  
"SHUT UP!!"  
"Ok"  
.So they walked to the village in silents,when they were there, chi-chi came running to vegeta and goku.   
"What happened and who's that?"  
"This is bulma she almost drowned but we jumped in and saved her". Goku Answered his wife. "Chi-chi do you have some clothes for her?,she's soaked".  
"Wow,vegeta since when do you care about someone else?".*Sends death glares to goku--*  
"Chi-chi please".  
"Alright i'm going,just put her on your bed,i'll be there in a sec".   
"In my bed?!"   
"Well yea she's your victim" Vegeta just did what he was told.  
He went towards his hut when he arrived he figurd out a way to hold bulma and climb up the ladder: he held on to the ladder with his left hand and held on to bulma's waist with his right arm.He walked in his hut exhausted placed her on the bed carefully.*She's pretty* he thought.When he realized what he was thinking he shook his head and then chi-chi walked in with some clothes,he walked out of the hut letting chi-chi do her work (lol).(a/n:So how was that??....please tell me,then i can write a new chapter i made this one as long as i could hope it was long enough for ya!,greetz dark_angel) 


End file.
